


There's More Than Dining at the Ritz

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Hotel Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale agree to get a hotel room and have a bit of fun.





	There's More Than Dining at the Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a scene from Masters of Sex.

Aziraphale sat quietly in a chair by the window as he waited for Crowley. He sipped a glass of wine and had only the one lamp on. This was something they'd planned a few weeks ago but Aziraphale found himself extremely nervous. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes and just trying to relax. He didn't react when he heard the hotel room door open. 

"Hey." Crowley said softly as he walked over and sat down on the bed. He put his hands on his knees and just watched Aziraphale for a moment. 

"Hello." Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled at Crowley. "You're looking very nice this evening." 

"Thank you." Crowley said as he ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was shoulder length and pulled back a little bit. Similar to the way he'd worn it when they were taking care of Warlock. Aziraphale had seemed to like his hair that length. He also wasn't wearing his usual clothing. He'd gone with a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and black slacks. 

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Aziraphale held up the bottle that was sitting on the table next to him. Crowley shook his head. 

"No, thank you." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What would you like to do, Aziraphale?" He cleared his throat. "Should I.....take my clothes off?" That was why they'd come to the hotel after all. Aziraphale sipped his wine before nodding slowly. "Are you going to join me?" Crowley smiled softly as he got to his feet. Aziraphale shook his head again. 

"Not um....not yet." He downed the rest of his wine and refilled his glass. 

"What would you like to do?" Crowley asked again as he started to slowly unbutton his shirt. 

"I want to look at you." Aziraphale nodded. He could start there. Maybe he could calm down. Crowley just nodded and continued to undress. He hadn't bothered with any underwear but he still took his time getting undressed. Putting on a little show for Aziraphale. Aziraphale smiled a little when Crowley's pants came off. Of course he would be well endowed. 

"Do you like what you see?" Crowley asked as he moved closer to Aziraphale's chair. 

"You are very lovely, Crowley." Aziraphale sipped his wine. His eyes went a little wide when Crowley moved over and took the glass from his hand. He set it on the table and looked down at Aziraphale. 

"Do you want to touch me?" Crowley took Aziraphale's hand and placed it over his heart. Aziraphale's own heart started pounding as his fingers traced over Crowley's flesh. He licked his lips and traced little patterns across Crowley's chest. 

"Your skin is very soft." Aziraphale said, sounding a little surprised. There was still that part of his brain that thought of Crowley as the serpent in the garden. 

"Thank you." Crowley said with a smile. He reached a hand out and put a hand on Aziraphale's cheek. The angel looked up at him for a moment before letting his own hand slide lower along Crowley's body. "You should stand up." 

"Yes." Aziraphale agreed and got to his feet. He kept his hand on Crowley's chest and moved a little further down, trailing designs along his stomach muscles. Crowley started to slowly undo Aziraphale's bowtie. "You really are beautiful." Aziraphale licked his lips and started to follow the trail of his fingers with his eyes. 

"You've said that already." Crowley said, blushing a little bit. It had been quite a while since someone told him he was beautiful and meant it the way Aziraphale did. He tossed the bowtie aside and then slipped Aziraphale's jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. He then started to slowly unbutton Aziraphale's shirt. "You didn't wear a waistcoat?" Crowley was a little surprised. 

"Thought it might get in the way." Aziraphale chuckled softly. "Seems a bit silly now." 

"Not silly at all." Crowley smiled and once he had the shirt unbuttoned, he traced his hands up Aziraphale's chest and over his shoulders, pushing off the shirt and the angel's suspenders along with it. Aziraphale gasped when Crowley leaned in and kissed along his chest. 

"Crowley...." Aziraphale moaned softly and closed his eyes as Crowley started to slowly kiss up to his neck. 

"Touch me, Aziraphale." Crowley whispered in Aziraphale's ear before kissing his neck again. Aziraphale licked his lips as his hand slowly moved down Crowley's body. Crowley kept kissing on Aziraphale's neck as he moved his hands down to work on getting his trousers undone. 

"Like this?" Aziraphale asked as he wrapped his fingers lightly around Crowley's cock. He started to slowly stroke him. 

"Oh yes." Crowley moaned softly and kissed Aziraphale's neck again. He pushed Aziraphale's trousers down, letting them pool on the floor around his ankles along with his boxers. He smiled a little when he found that they'd been a bit like minded in the genitalia department. He very much looked forward to what was to come. 

"Should we move this to the bed?" Aziraphale asked as his fingers stopped moving. He had been right about one thing. He wasn't nervous anymore. Crowley simply nodded and kissed Aziraphale softly on the lips. Aziraphale took Crowley's hands and led him over to the bed, the two of them laying down together. 

As soon as they were laying side by side, Aziraphale let himself go. He put a hand on the back of Crowley's head and kissed him hard, moaning softly into the kiss. Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's arm and moaned into the kiss as well. They kissed like that for what seemed like an eternity before breaking the kiss and panting a bit. 

"What do you want to do?" Crowley asked with a smile. This was all about what Aziraphale wanted. Aziraphale looked into Crowley's eyes. He kissed his lips softly before finally answering the question. 

"I want to be inside you." Aziraphale whispered as he reached up to move some hair behind Crowley's ear. "I want to make love to you." Crowley's only response was to kiss Aziraphale passionately. He rolled onto his back and pulled the angel on top of him, not once breaking the kiss. 

Everything seemed to move on automatic at that point. Neither one of them thinking, just letting their bodies be in control. Aziraphale reached down and hooked one arm behind one of Crowley's knees, pulling it up almost to his chest. He continued to kiss him as if their very existences depended on it. He was going purely on instinct and he loved it. 

Crowley seemed to be enjoying it as well. He moaned into the kiss, wrapping his other leg around Aziraphale's waist, both hands on the angel's cheeks. Nothing else mattered but the two of them in that very moment. He broke the kiss and gasped as Aziraphale slowly pushed inside him, his hands automatically moving to Aziraphale's shoulders. It was like torture how slowly the angel was moving. Crowley just wanted him inside but he was taking his time. Aziraphale was making sure that he wasn't going to hurt Crowley and it was both sweet and infuriating at the same time. 

"Please....." Crowley begged and gripped Aziraphale's shoulders a little tighter. Aziraphale smiled and pushed in the last little bit in one, hard thrust. He didn't bother to wait for Crowley to adjust, he simply started thrusting. It was easy for the two of them to find a rhythm, rocking together. 

Aziraphale leaned down to kiss Crowley over and over again as he moved. Little light kisses, almost teasing. He would look Crowley in the eye between kisses, just enjoying the look of pleasure on his face. Aziraphale moved one hand between them and started to stroke Crowley's cock but the demon stopped him. "Not yet." He said. With a couple of simple movements, Crowley rolled them so that he was sitting on top of Aziraphale, still fully impaled on his erection. 

Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's chest and started to rock his hips slowly. Aziraphale's hands moved to Crowley's hips. They started to move together in a perfect rhythm again and Crowley closed his eyes, moaning. It all felt so amazing. As the pleasure started to build, Crowley's fingers curled and he left light scratches on Aziraphale's chest. 

"Fuck....oh....yes!" Crowley moaned and started rocking faster. Aziraphale moaned right along with Crowley. He pulled Crowley down into his thrusts as he moved, fingers digging into Crowley's soft skin. A part of him hoped there'd be bruises in the morning. The moans became louder as the tingles started to build. "Yes.....yes.....fuck me" He almost screamed. 

Aziraphale shifted and sat up, wrapping his arms around Crowley, hands on his shoulders. He used the position to pull Crowley down harder into each thrust, panting heavily as he moved. His own moans mingling with Crowley's. Still moving on instinct, Aziraphale bit Crowley's shoulder. The position they were in provided sweet friction as Crowley's cock was trapped between them. Crowley cried out just a moment before Aziraphale, the two of them reaching release almost simultaneously. 

Aziraphale collapsed back onto the bed, his arms still around Crowley. The two of them were panting and sweating and sticky and extremely happy. Crowley closed his eyes as he listened to Aziraphale's heartbeat. He didn't dare move for fear of the connection being lost, even though he knew it would happen eventually. No need to rush such a thing though, right? They could stay joined at the hips for a little while longer. 

Neither of them said anything for a very long time. They just lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms as they let the afterglow of the moment subside. They didn't need words. Not yet, anyway. 

"We can nap." Crowley said after a while. "And then it's your turn, my love." He grinned as he kissed Aziraphale's shoulder. They did have a lot of time to make up for. 

"That sounds absolutely delightful." Aziraphale said with a grin of his own. There was so much to explore and he was happy to get to explore it with Crowley.


End file.
